


Let Her Know

by jar_of_stars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_of_stars/pseuds/jar_of_stars
Summary: During the Dark Elf invasion, Loki arrives to his mother's side a few seconds after Thor.





	Let Her Know

Loki did not believe that the prisoners would be able to overrun the guards for long. Asgard placed them in the dungeons, they will do it again. When he remained the only one in a cell and felt the tremors of a crash from above ground, he began to feel troubled. He hated not knowing what was going on.

He no longer had the risk of anyone finding out that his prison did not fully suppress his magic like everyone had believed. He would be unable to teleport out of the cell with the barrier in place but he could still know of the ongoings in Asgard for himself. His mother was able to send an image of herself to speak to him, he figured he could do the same to see outside of the dungeons. As long as he left the golden barrier alone, there would be nothing to report to Odin.

He cast illusions of guards, sending them to different parts of the palace and saw dark elves everywhere.

“Mother.” He found her in the royal chambers.

She fooled the elves with an illusion. Loki held his breath when she was stabbed but the illusion didn’t fade.

No. No, no, no. Not an illusion. His mother was dropped to the ground.

Loki moved to check on her only to have his own illusion fade when he touched her shoulder. His conscious was brought back to him trapped in the prison.

He needed to go to her.

A blast of his green seidr at the barrier had the ricochet of gold magic knocking him against the opposite wall. He gasped for breath and slowly pulled himself up against the wall.

He raised his arm in front of himself and took a deep breath. He created a long shield made of his own magic to take the brunt of the rebound as he sent a stream of seidr at the center of the barrier to ripple to the edges of the cell.

It took a few more concentrated blasts of his magic to finally remove the obstacle keeping him imprisoned and he teleported out of his cell within the second it became possible. As soon as he stepped into the room, he knelt by his mother’s side and placed a dome shaped barrier of magic to surround them. She was still warm when his trembling hands held onto hers while he began transferring his magic for her to use to heal herself.

“Loki!” Thor yelled from somewhere behind him.

He jolted but refused to turn around. He increased the size of his barrier, pushing Thor outside of the room and into the balcony. The doors to the chamber opened midway, staying stuck due to the magic keeping them in place, preventing Odin and the guards from entering the room. His seidr flared with a green flash when Odin attempted to go through his shield.

He took a shaky breath; he had already used so much of his magic.

“Loki, you are to go back to the dungeons.” Odin ordered from the corridor.

“I can’t-I can’t-I won’t…” Loki shook his head. _I will not lose her. They won’t let me see her again._ “I need to tell her!” He cried out to only berate himself for allowing Odin and Thor to hear the desperation in his voice.

Loki felt a tug on his seidr as more of it pooled into healing the wound. His sight became blurry when there was another pull and the wound began to close. “Mother.” He whispered in his attempt to gently wake her up. With too much of his raw magic being used to keep everyone else away, he knew that Odin would not break down his barrier immediately and risk hurting Frigga.

The pull on his magic was stronger now.

“Mother. Mother, please…” He whispered with tears running down his face.

_Please, wake up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please, don’t be mad…_

The wound finally closed.

“Loki.” Frigga stared at him.

“Mother.”

“My son.” She said as he helped her sit up and held onto her hand.

The flashes of his magic began to blind him from Thor and Odin physically hitting against it but he continued to ignore them. Odin would still not attempt to manipulate his magic. There was no knowing how strong the rebound would be if someone tried to warp it. There was the sound of wood and glass breaking when he strengthened his barrier near the doors and he cast a silencing charm to stop their shouts at him.

“I’m sorry. You _are_ my mother.” He continued speaking each thought quickly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You are forgiven.” She gently squeezed his hand and looked at the green sparks splitting from the dome around them. “Loki, your magic.”

“It was the only thing I could do to help heal you. The dark elves they-” He made a noise of protest in the back of his throat. “They hurt you.”

She held him close and began to wipe his tears that continued to fall. “You healed me?”

“Yes. Are-are you in pain.” He could not hide his worry from her.

“Hush, my child.” She held him closer and ran her hand through his hair. “I am well. You need not keep the barrier up.”

He did not feel anyone hitting his shield anymore but he could not make himself remove it yet. He shook his head against her shoulder. “Please, Mother.”

“Tell me what you need Loki.”

His next breath was a gasp as he tried to calm himself to speak again. He hid his face from her at the thought of sounding childish. “Am I your son?”

“Yes, Loki. Look at me.” She gently tilted his head to face her. “You will always be my son. From the moment I first held you to all the time in between this moment and to the future. You are my son. Always.”

“I didn’t mean it.” He began to feel tired.

“You need not to apologize. Loki, please, remove your barrier.”

“I can’t. Odin is going to put me back in there.” He held onto her and rested his head on her shoulder while she hugged him. “He would not let you see me.”

“Do not worry yourself about that. You must save your seidr.”

His arms dropped to his sides. He felt too drained but he would stubbornly keep the only thing that allowed him to speak and be held by his mother. He wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself for as long as he could and was ready to give everything he had for one more minute with her. He would be unable to bear being thrown back into a cell after this security in her arms.

There was no more light and he shook himself awake.

“Loki. No one will keep me from you. I promise you.”

_She won’t be safe with me here._

He spoke quickly in his panic. “Mother, please listen to me. The Mad Titan seeks the infinity stones. He knew of the one on Midgard and has his sights on the realms. Don’t let him take-” He choked on his breath.

_-the rest of the stones-_

_-the gauntlet-_

_-me…_

“When…?” She sounded distressed. “In the void?”

He shuddered at the memory of endless falling and closed his eyes.

He felt someone’s hand on his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother staring down at him. It took him a moment to realize that he was lying down on the floor.

“Mother, what-” Loki cut himself off when he noticed his barrier breaking towards the ceiling and placed a smaller shield around them with a shiver going through him. “It hurts…” He hissed through his teeth. His joints ached and he wondered if he fell to the ground. Was that why he was lying down now?

“Loki,” she held his hand, “please, do not strain yourself. You must have already used so much of your seidr to heal me. You must rest. Please, my son, do this for me. ”

“You are the only one…”

_The only one who cared._

The shield began to shatter in places. He stared tiredly at his magic floating and glittering a pale green in the air. He wanted to reach up with his hand to strengthen it once more as it continued to fade away but he could not lift his arm.

 _“Your birthright was to die.”_ Loki heard Odin’s voice in his mind. _“You will never see her again.”_

_Why do I remember that now?_

He closed his eyes in frustration. He will be thrown into the dungeons again and he won’t be able to fight back.

_Just a little longer. Please, let me be with her for a little longer._

“Loki. Open your eyes.”

His eyelids felt too heavy and he heard himself barely mumble something when he tried to explain. He felt the warmth of her magic surrounding him but he did not accept it.

“You…” he forced himself to speak, “need to heal.” He knew that his mother will still need to see the head healer for the injury the dark elves had done to her. She had used most of her own seidr to keep herself alive from the wound.

“Stay with me.” She pled.

Loki could not open his eyes again no matter how much he willed it. He wanted to stay awake but could not pull himself from the darkness taking him away.


End file.
